Boredom Sucks
by ArtemisWolfRose
Summary: It's raining at the Black Order and things are very slow. Lavi is bored and can't take it so he needs something to do NOW. He follows Kanda and finally found something good to do.


Depressing clouds painted the sky above the Black Order gray and heavy sheets of rain pounded like small yet mighty fists on the roof. It was unusually silent inside the tall building and only faint echoes of unknown origin rang through the halls. All this was maddening to a particular red-headed exorcist.

Lavi was very, very bored and he swore earlier that day that he'd go mad if he didn'y find something interesting to do on this uneventful, rainy day. First, he went with Bookman to the library but he quickly became bored of that and left the elder to the confines of the shelves. After that failed attempt of something interesting to do for the day he decided to find his fellow exorcists. Kanda was no where to be found, Allen and Lenalee were in Italy, Krory was in his room moping and Miranda….well she kind of scared Lavi so he didn't bother trying to find her. He grabbed a bite to eat and when done he continued his search for an interesting activity.

Later that day, Lavi was in his room which he shared with Bookman and groaned. He saw a clock and noticed that not even half the day had gone by. This made his groan louder. Not even ten minutes passed when when he snapped from boredom.

"AAAAAAAGH! There's nothing to do!" He yelled while clutching his head, which made his headband fall around his neck.

Mid-spazzing, Lavi heard a faint nock on the door. He suddenly became calm and walked so said door and opened it. He was expecting Bookman or someone to scold him but instead found Kanda with the usual scowl. However, there was something different….no haircut even though his hair was in a lower ponytail and he didn't have his exorcist coat on. Lavi noticed his hand, instead of Mugen, there was a French fencing sword and the swordsman's innocence was at his waist.

"Will you be quiet?" He demanded more than requested. Lavi said nothing as he watched the cold exorcist leave and make his way down the hallway.

Lavi's blank stare morphed into a happy and sly grin and inside he leaped for joy. '_Something to do!_' He thought eagerly as he followed Kanda.

A minute or three passed as Lavi followed Kanda's twisted path until he figured out where they were going. They were heading to the training facility. Lavi was curious as how or why Kanda would be practicing the Western Martial Art if he were so against it. All the more reason to follow.

They arrived at the training area and Lavi hid behind a corner and managed to sneak a peek.

"Ah, Kanda molto buon all'udienza, no??" A voice tittered and Lavi caught sight of a teenaged girl with brown hair walk into view with a fencing sword identical to the one Kanda had in her hand. She was small and seemed very frail so why was she hanging around Kanda.

"Hmph…speak English..." Kanda scoffed and the girl giggled again.

"Oh, fine. You really shouldn't let stupid little pet peeves get in the way so much though." She said and in a flash the two swords had collided.

The two dueled for a good ten minutes and Lavi was watching on the sidelines. So that was it, Kanda was learning fencing from this girl. Was he bored, too? As Lavi contemplated this idea, the harsh sound of the swords ceased and Kanda had a metal sword point at his throat and a scowl on his face.

"You still have issues switching from one stance to the other." She stated bluntly and lowered her sword. Kanda scoffed and went to pick up his sword. This was Lavi's chance to quench even more boredom.

"Hiya, Yu!" He said cheerfully and heard Kanda grunt a little in irritation.

The girl looked at Lavi with a mildly astonished look on her face and had trouble starting a sentence.

"Oh, uh-um…Hello." She said after a moment of stuttering. "You are….who?" She asked.

"Lavi, nice to meet'cha." Lavi answered. He could barely tell this woman was Italian other than how fluently she spoke the language earlier.

"My name's Felicia Rizzo." Felicia said with a smile. She looked past Lavi and noticed Kanda leaved, "Hey! Where are you going?!" She called but Kanda didn't respond and disappeared around the corner. Felicia crossed her arms and pouted, "Hmph…so much for something to do…" She mumbled and went to grab her fencing swords but Lavi had beaten her to them and grabbed one.

Lavi held the thin sword and tossed it up and down a little to see how light it was, which was very. When he caught it he swung it a couple of times and then started examining it again. "How do you fight with these?" He asked as Felicia lunged for it yet he held it just out of her reach,

"Real swords are much sturdier, now give it!" The frail girl said while jumping for her lost sword.

Lavi was getting bored but then an idea sprouted in his head. "How about you teach me?" He suggested.

Felicia stopped her jumping and shifted her weight to one foot, as she looked Lavi up and down, then started to giggle. "Hehee, spiacente but just from looking at you I can tell that you won't get far." She said as she turned her back and went to pick up a different sword, but this was much more elaborate-looking and Lavi could immediately tell that more time was put into it. Its hilt was silver and an intricate, spiraling web of metalwork made its way around a small portion of the black blade and some of the hilt. The very tip of the blade was silver.

Lavi looked at her different sword and blinked, "You an exorcist?" He asked and Felicia turned.

"Yeah, but…." She said and trailed off.

"But?" Lavi asked, twirling around the sword.

"Nevermind." Felicia finished and started to leave but Lavi put the sword in her way that got him a look of questioning.

"Nope, not until you duel me in fencing." The redhead said with a sly grin.

Felicia looked at Lavi with more modest astonishment. "You sure?" She asked and Lavi nodded. Hey, it was something to do.

Lavi smirked as the two went a few yards apart and waited a couple seconds before going at eachother with the swords. At first, Lavi had the upper hand and Felicia had to shuffle back to keep in the game. After a few seconds Felicia lunged at Lavi and the sword nicked his arm.

"Gah!" Lavi exclaimed and held his arm, "Ah well, it was fun." He said with a grin and put the sword down.

Felicia smiled a little and tilted her head, "Ready for another try? This time try not to get bent on offence. Sometimes it's better to see how your opponent moves so you can think of a more effective way of defeating them." She said while positioning her sword. Lavi grinned and picked his up and in a matter of seconds they were at it again.

Several rounds had passed with the occasional instruction from Felicia and Lavi was getting the hang of it pretty fast. Not a surprise though, he had seen fencing before and remembered most of the movements so he was just mimicking them. His opponent however had noticed that his style was a little strained and didn't seem as fluent as he would have had he been using his own steps. Before she could comment on this, Komui's voice came into earshot.

"Lavi, I have a mission for you." He said and the golem became silent.

Lavi looked up at the golem as it flapped away and smiled a little, "Aw, and was just having fun." He said and gave the sword back to Felicia. "See ya." He said promptly and walked to his room to go grab his coat since he wasn't wearing it earlier.

As the Italian watched her temporary partner walk away, she shifted her weight to one foot and put one hand on her hip with a pouty face, "Now what am I supposed to do?" She asked herself as she grabbed her innocence and headed back to her own room.

Lavi was going to Komui's office with Bookman with his hands behind his head and yawned. '_Boredom sucks…'_ He thought.


End file.
